DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution
}} DMX-20 is the 20th DMX set in the OCG. Details This set is created in order to allow new players access tournament worthy cards easier, but for some reason a few basic cards such as Jasmine, Mist Faerie/Faerie Life, Energy Stream and Aquan Jr.'s Delivery are missing, (Although the latter is not reprinted possibly because this block promotes mono-civilization strategies, while Faerie Life is included in DMR-17) so it is impossible to build a deck only using cards from this set. 2 Ragnarok, the Clocks are especially noteworthy for this set due to it's high reversal effect and rarity. *This set features 68 cards, including; **21 No Rarity **13 Rares **18 Uncommons **16 Commons *This set contains the following: **160 playable cards, including 6 foil cards **A Storage Box (Can be sometimes difficult to close due to the box design) **A tutorial comic **A 2000 thousand Due-Yen Token **A tutorial about the cards included in this set *6 cards receive full-frame new artwork from each fraction; These are: **Take-jin, Dragon King Keep - Fire Revolutionary **DNA Spark - Light Revolutionary **Death Gate, Gate of Hell - Darkness Revolutionary **Ragnarok, the Clock - Water Invader **Moel, Love Sniper - Fire Invader **Evolution Totem - Nature Invader *The cards in this set have Flavor Text that teach the player how to play the game, as well as recommending the player to have at least 8 Shield Triggers in their deck for a good reversal chance. However, some cards have recycled flavor text. Contents of the tutorial comic The story starts with Katta and Lucifer teaching the basics of the game, then after Katta finishes teaching about Shield Triggers, Basara, Hakase, and Rambo arrives and beat Katta up in order to have him teach new tactics. Basara then duels Katta and sends out a few creatures to break his shields, only to have Katta send out Jigon, Revolution Dragon and destroy his creatures using it's Revolution ability. Then Basara sends out SA-Double, Super Roaring Speed and gives all of his creatures Speed Attacker and defeats Katta. After the revolution and invasion tutorials, Katta, Lucifer, Kojiro, Basara, Rambo and Hakase teach the player how to use the foil cards of this set, After that, each character claims their trump cards are the best and fights each other. Finally the fight stops and katta says the parting word of the comic. New Cards It introduces 12 new cards: *Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Dice Dice, Ultra Eureka *Girangira, Demon Dragon King *Jigon, Revolution Dragon *SA-Double, Super Roaring Speed *Fockthree, Super Beast Army *Talu, Magic Ball *Cyclone, Eureka *Giran, Dark Armor *Single, Roaring Speed *Gogo Jigotchi *Fock, Beast Army Contents No Rarity *1x (1/68) Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits *1x (2/68) Dice Dice, Ultra Eureka *1x (3/68) Girangira, Demon Dragon King *1x (4/68) Jigon. Revolution Dragon *1x (5/68) SA-Double, Super Roaring Speed *1x (6/68) Fock Three, Super Beast Army *2x (7/68) Truename Baulion *2x (8/68) Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental *4x (9/68) Talu, Magic Ball *4x (10/68) Cyclone, Eureka *1x (11/68) Ganaldonal, Wrath Demon Dragon *4x (12/68) Giran, Dark Armor *2x (13/68) Zabi Barrel, Western Doll *2x (14/68) Bone Dance Charger *1x (15/68) Muteki Batoragon *1x (16/68) Codename Valkyrie Ragon *2x (17/68) Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *4x (18/68) Single, Roaring Speed *4x (19/68) Gogo Jigotchi *1x (20/68) Berserk, Sanctuary Odin *4x (21/68) Fock, Beast Army *4x (22/68) Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *2x (23/68) DNA Spark *4x (24/68) Heaven's Gate *1x (25/68) Bg Newton Custom Panzer, Dragment Symbol *4x (26/68) Aqua Surfer *2x (27/68) Ragnarok, the Clock *2x (28/68) Death Gate, Gate of Hell *4x (29/68) Terror Pit *2x (30/68) Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *2x (31/68) Take-jin, Dragon King Keep *2x (32/68) Princess Cub, the Crusher *2x (33/68) Evolution Totem *4x (34/68) Natural Snare *2x (35/68) HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga *1x (36/68) Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *2x (37/68) Denebumongo, Excess Wings *4x (38/68) Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *2x (39/68) Lucky Ball *2x (40/68) Aqua Super Emeral *2x (41/68) Aqua Evoluter *2x (42/68) Death March, Reaper of Death *2x (43/68) Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite *2x (44/68) Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *2x (45/68) Cocco Docco *4x (46/68) Locomotiver *2x (47/68) Moel, Love Sniper *2x (48/68) Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *2x (49/68) Cocco Lupia *2x (50/68) Volcano Charger *1x (51/68) Ida, the Great Enigma *2x (52/68) Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg *2x (53/68) Trois Charger *4x (54/68) Box, Invader *1x (55/68) Aqua Hulcus *2x (56/68) Kuragen *4x (57/68) Mypad, Start Dash *1x (58/68) Spiral Gate *2x (59/68) Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *4x (60/68) Talbot, Speed of Sound *2x (61/68) Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore *2x (62/68) Onikirimaru *4x (63/68) Kooc Pollon *2x (64/68) Meteor Charger *3x (65/68) Ajarashi, Invader *2x (66/68) Bronze-Arm Tribe *4x (67/68) Kerasas, Start Dash *4x (68/68) Hearty Cap'n Polligon Gallery Trivia *Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental and Berserk, Sanctuary Odin do not have foil. *All evolution creatures in this set are foil cards. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Reprint Set